Leaving Square One
by narquotic
Summary: Oh, life was turning out great for Rukia, just immensely fabulous. She was sent “in incognito” to wed her sister’s supposed husband, deal with an eccentric family, and on top of that—attend an all-boys academy. Hurrah.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what I ate exactly -.- but hope to get some feedback (no pun intended lol)

Summary: Oh, life was turning out great for Rukia, just _immensely_ fabulous. She was sent "in incognito" to wed her sister's supposed husband, deal with an eccentric family, and on top of that—attend an all-boys high school. Hurrah.

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

She stared at them…

And stared…

And stared…

And stared…

And…

"Rukia, I know this is a _shock_, honey."

Oh, movement--_blink_.

No, really—she just thought she had permanently dislodged her jaw, while someone had electrocuted her brain cells out to stop from functioning.

"But there isn't any other choice."

They might as well push her off a cliff, huh?

"Your…sister's disappearance, had been a sad news for all of us."

And you think this wasn't a "sad" news for her?

"We find it the best way for _you_ as our only hope."

Ah, there goes the brick-load of guilt-tripping someone into a responsibility.

Why, you may ask?

Well, Shihouin Rukia and her sister, Hisana were orphans. Gladly, they had stuck together ever since Rukia had been born, and Hisana to care for her. They had been inseparable…and as a result, adopted into the same family of the generously wealthy Shihouin family.

Life…for the past eleven years after adoption, had been a complete bliss.

Until now…

She was the adopted daughter of Yoruichi Shihouin and Urahara Kisuke, and may we add, although a stunning pair—never made it to the compatible "partner's for life" deal since both get easily annoyed with the other.

Although the two fought and bicker just like any other couple...they were just—_odd_ (for lack of better wording). They have a good relationship, especially in business. The fact that they own the largest technological advance companies and security police force in the whole of Japan—made them a powerful duo.

"Rukia-chan, my lovely daughter—"

"Don't you call me daughter," Rukia hissed, quickly snapping her jaw back in place, enough to give a baleful glare at said _father figure_ across the table.

"Eeep! But-but I've called you my daughter for a long time—"

"Well from this moment on, don't you ever—!"

"Rukia," a firm tone and a glint of Yoruichi's fierce yellow eyes quickly halted Rukia's verbal bashing towards her 'father.'

"And you-" Urahara swiftly hid in his fan, fanning it innocently, but not luckily as his wife snatched said fan from his hands and hit him on the head with it. "Don't make things worse than they already are."

"Well things are bad enough aren't they?" violet eyes narrowed as Rukia pouted, stabbing her food with a fork. They had completely ruined her appetite. What a way to drop the bomb.

"Well…not if you count—"

Yoruichi slapped her husband the second time—this one a little more forceful than the last as Urahara was left rubbing his bruise cheek as faux tears slid down his face.

"You mean… there's _more_…?" Rukia's eyes dilated in disbelief. How many more tortures are they willing to put her through.

Earlier this evening, her 'father' had kindly showered her with affection (with begrudging acceptance on her part) and even gave her a huge, life-sized Chappy stuffed animal. At this, she began to get suspicious…but the gift was not thrown aside, in fact she planned on fluffing Chappy later on near her bed, but that aside.

The more pressing matter was the fact of her sister's disappearance two weeks ago.

Rukia had been devastated, and felt betrayed at her sister's departure, or in her opinion, _abandonment_. Though she was reassured however at her sister's letter that she left specifically for her. It gave Rukia a lasting relief…but it still did not dampen her worries.

"Rukia," Yoruichi sighed as she glanced furtively at her adopted daughter. "I'm sorry. We know that Hisana's disappearance is hard on you, and asking you this…is—"

Her purple-haired mother figure gave her a sad smile as she bit her lip, and turning away. Yoruichi knew that this was their only choice—there only chance for that matter, to keep _her_ safe. But it was hard to press something like this to her, especially to someone as free-spirited as Rukia.

"What we mean to say, Rukia-chan," Urahara turned a serious yet apprehensive stare at the raven haired young woman. "If we could have any more options…this would be the least that we'll put you through. To Hisana… we didn't want this to happen, or to you. So we just want you to know that we're not pressuring you. "

His eyes seem to bore through her for answers, "We want this to be your choice."

A life-altering course of choice at that.

Rukia knew what they were asking of her.

And remembered what she must do.

Why she had lived for this long and to be cared, loved for and raised with such a warm family. And all she could do was to return it…_return_ their kindness by taking this responsibility…and therefore, show her gratefulness to the sister who she had always admired.

She raised her bowed head and giving them a determined nod, eyes gleaming in acceptance. Urahara and Yoroichi leaned in rapt attention as the next words that came from her lips sealed the deal for Shihouin Rukia's coming turbulent life.

Not thoroughly measuring her course of action.

"So, all I have to do is marry Kuchiki Byakuya in sister's stead, right?"

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

Omgosh!! Lookie! A cliffie! But more importantly I want to know what you guys think! The pairings, well I'm going to take a vote. Obvious pairings will also show. Just like the summary, this would also have a "school scene", it would include **whatever suitable "man" for Rukia you may think of. **

But what I will _no doubt_ include would be a Bya/Ruk, Ichi/Ruk snippets, whoever else is all up to ya! I could be very well convince statistically…in every chapter with whoever pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

"_So? All I have to do is marry Kuchiki Byakuya in sister's stead, right?"_

Ah. W-wait—

Sometimes Rukia forgot how to use her brain. The electrolytes just fizzled out on her.

She could actually hear it now, that taunting voice that always think they're no part of you at all and revel in your current misery, and never really do anything productive.

_Great, Rukia… Why not give them your sanity as well—oh, wait, you did. Why not offer your body for labor as well. Though I guess that would complete the whole package. Want to stick a "free" sign on your forehead while we're at it?_

Hey, there goes (sarcastic) brain function.

She was hoping the more compassion part of her brain would kick in, but it seemed it had fainted on the way when the words came out of her mouth. She wanted to die…shrivel up in some rocks at the bottom of the sea. In fact, life in the abyss was very appealing, just chilling in the deep and hanging out with zooplanktons with no other living homo sapiens that torture your entire life.

She'd trade it with a sea monkey any time.

Why was her sister so selfish…so self-centered, and _lucky_? Why the hell couldn't she take her on her "find" myself" journey? Rukia sure as hell wanted to take one of those trips…even stuffed on a cramp luggage would relieve everything she _did_ now.

"Rukiaaaa!!"

"Huh? Wh—aagghhhh!!"

THUNK!!

Sounds of painful wood hitting wood crackled and broke the atmosphere.

"What the hell!?"

"That's my line."

A firm, annoyed voice came from behind a distressed Rukia, still firmly gripping the bokken in hand, knuckles completely white from the sudden exertion. She barely intercepted that, and her hands tingled from the hard impact.

"S-Soi Fon?"

"No, it's your mother."

The dark eyed girl, a year or two older than Rukia rolled her eyes as she flipped her braided hair over her shoulder. Soi Fon had been worried about her childhood friend and her mistress' daughter that she had been training with ever since Rukia came into adoption. The special police force was no walk in the park during training after all.

The girl, in Soi Fon's opinion, was distracted, and her normally quick reflexes and witty repartee was absent, which made her worried. But the only time that Rukia was like this was about her sister's recent disappearance…that, and missing an episode of Chappy's Adventures.

It's a wonder a girl like her could handle a weapon.

"A-ah, sorry." The vacant look came back again, as she lowered her sword.

The movement itself ticked off Soi Fon, and also her discreet personality—something she had come to hate whenever Rukia kept things to herself and never tells her until she heard it from someone else.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes, and attacked without a warning.

"Sorry, Soi—aaaghh!" the shorter girl held up her bokken to intercept the coming attack, keeping to defense as Soi Fon's bokken continuously pressed down on her. Her eyes eerily vacant and completely ignoring Rukia until she fought back.

"What's up with you being all gloomy?" Soi Fon narrowed her eyes as she locked onto Rukia's bokken, their strength clashing and trying to dominate the other.

"I'm not gloomy." Rukia gritted out icily.

"Really?" The older woman leaned in to her further, their bokkens cracking and sliding in pressure.

"Heh," the raven-haired smirked as she leveled her weight with her dark eyed friend, "Can't I think in peace even for a minute?"

Soi Fon returned her smirk, "Not when we're playing, Rukia."

They pushed off against each other and landed on the opposite sides, breathing and panting heavily.

A moment of comfortable silence pass until Rukia was the first to take a seat, flopping herself on the hard floor for a break, laying her bokken across from her.

"So, you really won't tell me?" Soi Fon scrutinized her closely as she walked up and sat down at the younger girl. Squatting near her in Indian style and loosening her gi.

"I wanna become a sea monkey."

"Mm, and you also wanted to become Chappy's junior assistant, I know." The elder girl nodded, quite used to the raven head's weird ramblings, as she uncapped her water bottle and drank.

"Soi Fon, would you like to get married?"

At this the dark-eyed young woman sputtered and choked, as her cheeks flushed from either embarrassment or the painful path the water took in her breathing pipe.

"The hell you asked me that!? Did you tell the mistress?? I am not a lesbian, Rukia!!" she wiped at her sleeve sloppily and glared heatedly at the other girl.

"It's funny how you asked if I told mom, then you said you're not a lesbian." Rukia commented offhandedly.

"Shut up!! Look, if you're interested in me, I'm sorr—"

"Don't worry about that," Rukia gestured with her hands nonchalantly, "I'm already _booked_."

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow.

And stared at her.

And stared…

And stared…

And stared…

And…

"Don't worry, take your time. I was like this when I heard it too." Rukia stated, being experienced at it firsthand.

But Rukia wished she could've done what her friend did.

Soi Fon laughed, hugged the floor, and banged it with her fist.

Although this was rare footage, as Soi Fon was an uptight kind of girl and straight up duty bound with Yoruichi—it would be a good Kodak moment…only if Rukia had a sense of humor left in her.

The weird laugh (partly because Soi Fon was never used to laughing out loud) echoed throughout the room as Rukia counted off the ways to shut her up. Like shoving the bokken down her throat, or throwing water over her would be a good "stuff it up yours" strategy.

But no, Rukia knowing her life had been counted, firmly believed in karma, and wanted to do as many good as she could take to the other (zooplankton) life. So in a monotone and emotionless voice, "Are you quite done, Soi Fon? Or do you want me to call mother?"

At the mention of her mother, the black-haired girl sat up rigidly and kept a firm, straight face until…

"Ch—pfft…"

"I see you're not done."

"Ahahahaha!! Rukia, I think that was the best joke you've ever said in eleven years!"

"Yes, I wished so too." The raven-haired sighed, letting her friend laugh herself silly until she'd lose enough air to recognize that she was serious.

"To…" she finally took in a breath, "Who? Some… corporate prick!? Ahahaha!"

"Yes." Rukia stated informingly.

"Ahaha!! Who would marry you!? I mean someone like you couldn't possibly—" Soi Fon calmed down a bit, enough to crawl towards Rukia and rest her hand amiably on her shoulders. "I mean if that happens, you'll take Hisana-sama's place and marry that Kuchiki-bastard…ahaha(snort)haha!!"

"You're right."

"Damn right, I'm ri—wh-wha?"

Soi Fon turned her still wet eyes of laughter to Rukia and had actually began to re-process the conversation in her mind, but not quite catching on the last phrase.

"You're…wh-what?"

"I said your right." the violet-eyed girl shrugged.

"No! You!? What did you say!?" the braided girl sat up firmly, eyes wide and ears perked up for something she obviously had a hard time hearing.

"Which one? The one when I told you "I'm booked," or when you just openly insulted me and my fiancé?" Rukia lost interest with her friend's expression. Any time this day she could actually find amusement, but seeing that her life was close to an end—she wished to live it peacefully and without any qualms.

Soi Fon blinked, as if seeing the green grass and blue sea for the first time and had first heard the planet called earth. "Look, Rukia," she took both of the younger girl's shoulders and turned the shorter girl towards her, concern creasing over her face.

"Did I hit you too hard?"

The raven head's brows twitched sporadically, annoyed at the early ignorance of her friend, her blatant display of humor in her times of distress…and know the question of her own sanity? Was she missing something? Did all the deity's in the world sought her out for amusement? Did they think they were seeing the World Cup here?!

"No, but brain damage after years of neglecting laughter seem to take a toll on you, Soi Fon." Rukia deadpanned, calmly facing the dark-eyed girl.

"Shit Rukia!! _You're_ getting married!?" ah, the boat called brain finally sunk in, eh?

"Mm, that's why I wanna become a sea mon—"

"Since when!? How did this happen!! This is _impossible_!! What were _you_ thinking?!" the older woman stared at her with popping eyes, sitting back down in disbelief, and sitting up again as she began to ran each question by shaking the younger girl.

"This! This is too soon! I mean, Hisana-sama! Well—" Soi Fon trailed off and bit her tongue as her friend took on a solemn look and bowed her head.

"Sorry…I—I think this is just…well, unfair, you know." She tried to console the shorter girl, who recoiled and hugged her knees but gave an appreciating smile nonetheless.

"Nah…I didn't think so. I mean…" Rukia began to play with the hem of her gi, "They've cared so much for me. The best I could do is to take this responsibility, and it's the least I could do for my nee-chan."

Soi Fon's eyes considerably softened as she rubbed the girl's forearms. She had always been close with Rukia, in some ways she was just like her. But what she loved the most and at the same time hate about her was her attitude to twist her duties and neglect her own happiness. Although in a way the dark-eyed girl was the same—she knew Rukia got a bigger pressure being the adopted daughter of a very prestigious family. Back then, she was jealous that an orphan girl like her took in the Shihouin name, but the girl proved herself worthy—and that's what Soi Fon admired about her.

"So in other words you didn't use your brain and just accepted what they dished out at you?" she pinned the violet eyed girl with a 'I-know-you-too-well' glare.

"Well—no! I mean, it's just—" Rukia sputtered hating the way the older woman seemed to know the workings of her mind…if it ever did work in the first place. _'Damn brain…'_

"Don't take it too hard, you idiot." The braided girl bopped Rukia's head in a reprimanding manner attempting to lighten up the mood, "I don't know what's going on that stupid head of yours, but…" violet eyes shining, Rukia waited for her friend's response as rouge colored her cheeks and turned away.

"Don't let it get to you…" Soi Fon coughed and playfully rolled her eyes, trying to dispel the blush from her face, "I'm always here you know."

With a fake sniffle, Rukia smiled at her best friend and gave her an unexpected hug to her waist with a muffled thank you, while the other sat awkwardly and patted her head, a blush still staining her cheeks.

"Oi, oi! Don't get comfy! Che, I'm much more worried how you gonna pull of Hisana-sama's graceful look!"

"Don't worry about it!" she raised her raven head and grinned up at the older woman.

Soi Fon sighed, one thing that Rukia was exceptionally good at besides her excellent martial arts and swordsmanship ability was her wicked tact in _acting_…

Experiencing at it firsthand was something Soi Fon never wanted to see, _ever _again.

The girl could fool an Oscar.

And she could...even maybe...survive in an _all boys'_ academy.

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

Uhh, I figured Soi Fon and Rukia are kinda similar and would be compatible friends, right now I just introduced her, but the next one would be to reveal the "attend all boys academy" to poor Rukia. It would be fun!!

Thanks you's and please review!

Short Preview:

_She did not sign up for this...not all._

_Did her "resume" to live included to check the two boxes for sex?_

_"So, Rukia! To completely assimilate yourself in a manly stature and fit in the men's society..."_

_Rukia had never felt such an urge to kill her adopted father right then as his eyes glinted merrily at his next words._

_"We have to cut your hair!!"_

_She wished those flowers around him would be as yellow and happy as his grave._


	3. Chapter 3

Dinnertime.

It was where most families spend their time together.

To talk of their days events, their school, job, news, new gossips or the annoying neighbors next door who can't figure out that 'someone's' backyard was _not_ trashcan.

It was to relieve each family's feelings and opinions…and outlet, a release, and a comfort.

Besides, what's better than to enjoy a warm meal with your loving family, right?

Unfortunately for Rukia…she had come to _hate _dinnertime.

Abhorred it.

Loathed it with her whole mind, body, heart and—

"Rukia."

She nearly flinched as the whole temperature in the room quickly turned 180 degrees.

Where was the friendly atmosphere? The flowers and incense? Their maids?

"We…we're glad that you made your decision two days ago…" Yoruichi settled her utensils down and gracefully wiped her mouth with a napkin, staring straight ahead at the raven head across from her.

Oh no…Rukia could feel it, the weight, the next condition of the deal—

"But…"

The head of the police force bit her lip in apprehension as she looked furtively at her husband who pretended not to notice the sudden change in the air…until she sent a swift stomped to his foot under the table.

"Aaahhh! Honey! If you want to play footsie—"

"Shut up! You fool!" Yoruichi hissed and blatantly ignored her bruised partner and turned her attention back to their daughter.

"Rukia, as I was saying—there is… something that you must…_know_."

Oh, what now? More surprises? Was she a demon? Did they want her to save the world from purple plushie bunnies? Did she have a twin? Was she Chappy's long-lost daughter? Was she a shinigami to help defeat evilness?

Because any of this would not surprise her anymore.

"…this academy, for your own good."

What?

"Rukia…" bemused violet eyes met intense yellow ones.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own protection that you go to this academy."

Er…which academy, exactly?

"Hai, hai! Although my little Rukia-chan, it would be a challenge—but I also think it is best for you!" Urahara nodded vigorously, grinning widely towards the befuddled violet eyed girl.

What academy?

She's going to school now, right? I mean, sure she was going to a private all girls' snob school, but she was okay with it. She was, after all—a Shihouin. Rukia had been accepted in such a prestigious school and she can't really go against that, being a sophomore this coming year would probably be easier…but what exactly…?

"It is an a academy… that is—unique." Yoruichi continued, twining her hands together and setting her elbows upon the table as she gave Rukia a 'you-have-no-say-in-this' stare.

"Mhm, it specializes in students that are the future of Japan. Filled with talented students that had come together from all over the world. It is the crème de la crème!" Urahara finished with glamorous finesse as he stood up from his chair and elegantly fanning himself with his usual fan.

"Thanks for the input, _dear_." Yoruichi dryly commented, pouting a bit as she wanted to take the spot of explanation.

"You're welcome, honey!" Urahara beamed and winked at the obviously miffed purple-haired woman.

"Anyways…Rukia, this school will be good for you." Yoruichi gave the violet eyed girl with an intimidating stare that sent Rukia's spine tingling…she could feel it. Some inevitable doom, some apocalypse that was served to destroy her whole life…

She gulped, "I-I'm already in a great school…aren't I?" the last ditch attempt was weak. Rukia knew, felt it, dreaded it…

"Yes…but you see—"

"It is not enough." She turned her bewildered eyes at her adopted father who began to mysteriously hide himself behind his fan, waving it gracefully upon his face.

"We will transfer you to this academy, because we know that you deserve it. It is something that—as a Shihouin must go through." His eyes bore through her ominously as his always present hat shaded his face. "It can't exactly be explain…but we find it fit that Hueco Mundo is the right place for..."

At this Rukia reverted to her thinking shell, as she intently listened to her adoptive parents' ramblings. But something clicked in her mind…

A prestigious academy…

A Shihouin must go through…

Hueco Mundo.

She blinked.

That sounds familiar.

Was it one of those academies that housed the most talented snobs of the country?

That's nice…

Rukia heard that school before from her classmates and how it was filled with gorgeous men. Not that she cared about men in general and their stupid academy, she was fortunate to be filled around with women her age and felt more comfortable. The name itself "Hueco Mundo" was kind of dumb and ironic to name an academy "Hollow World" where there would be suppose to be full of "the smart and the talented." The name just didn't live up to it. Were they just full of dumb people or something? You now, like hollow mindsemptiness. Although it does fit seeing that it was an all boys' school. Besides, it's not like she was going to—

"…attend this academy."

That's right, it's not like she was going to attend this academy. She was already happy with her own academy and she always felt very,

"…safe and secure for you."

Yeah, safe and secure. Rukia smiled to herself, it seemed like her brain was functioning quite well again and voicing her own thoughts out loud.

"So Rukia, you are to attend this academy." Two pairs of eyes pinned her expectantly.

Ehhh??

What was that? Was that her brain? _'You little stupid joker you, I know you care for my amusement...'_

Anxious and pressured at their stare, Rukia raised an eyebrow, not knowing what exactly was happening and why was certain insinuations of transferring academy's to Hueco Mundo, attending it and being secure and safe—

Her eyes widened, as she re-processed what just transpired.

A Shihouin…

Safe and secure…

Attend Hueco Mundo…

An all-boys' school…

And there was _no_ "yes or no" option.

"_You are to attend this academy_."

Rukia's eyes continued to gaze at them in incredulity.

Hey…look a blackout. Hadn't had that for a long time.

A thud and worried voices blurred her consciousness.

'_Great job, Rukia. But you know, I don't think fainting would reverse anything that just happened.'_

_'I could always dream, can't I?'_

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

She did not sign up for this...not all.

Did her "resume" to live included to check the two boxes for sex?

"So, Rukia! To completely assimilate yourself in a manly stature and fit in the men's society..."

Rukia had never felt such an urge to kill her adopted father right then as his eyes glinted merrily at his next words.

"We have to cut your hair!!"

She wished those flowers around him would be as yellow and happy as his grave.

After recovering from the embarassing and immense lost of brain function, Rukia had barely managed to keep her eyes from bulging out of their sockets after confirming what she passed out from in the first place. She even had to strain her ears from what seemed to be deafening from utter bisbelief. The raven haired girl was sure that aliens had possessed her adoptive parents. I mean, no one would be so protective enough as to put her at an all boys' school academy just because of their uptight security...

Right?

And did they just say something about cutting her hair...?

"NO! NO! NO!" Rukia scrambled quickly off her bed and waved her hands in rejection. Sure, maybe being married she "could" handle, going to an all boys' academy? Piece of cake. But cutting her hair?

It was sooner for her to miss Chappy episodes for a month than lose her precious waist-length hair that was grown through ardurous years. It was a symbol of her strength, dammit! She was like Samson, or that lady who washes her hair with an incredibly organic shampoo and flips it over her shoulder gracefully. In short--she will not have short hair.

"Rukia, we must cut your hair to fully--"

"It would be sooner for me to cut yours if I--"

"Urahara," Yoruichi venomously glared at her husband, as she sat down comfortingly at Rukia's bed as she patted to sit next to her, while the younger hesitantly complied.

"We don't have to cut your hair."

"B-but I think it would look good--"

"Then I don't have to go--"

"No, and no." Yoruichi both delivered them a silencing glare.

"Hueco Mundo housed the most talented, unique and gifted--"

"Please don't say gifted..." Rukia pleaded weakly, thinking of a whole other dimension in which she was an alien of some sorts sent to a laboratory for production. Although it does have the meaning of a Venuvian girl to come in disguise at the Martian world--Wait! What the hell?! She's not done arguing the 'I'm-not-going-and-you're-not-going-to-make-me' argument here, was she?! She still have a chance!

"Yes, it is a special academy!" Urahara beamed.

"And don't say special either!"

"That aside, Rukia." the yellow eyes stirred the raven head towards verbally harassing her father with a few choice words.

"I don't think it would be much of a problem to cut your hair, seeing that we're already asking you this much..."

_'No shit.'_ Rukia thought glumly and almost directing her thoughts to a slyly smirking blonde across from her, but only nodded in acquiscence to her mother figure.

"Rukia...I hope we're not pressuring you into this," Yoruichi gave her a meaningful look.

"Yes." Urahara tipped his head lower behind his hat as he shaded his face with his fan, eyes still visible and solemn, drilling through Rukia with concern. "You can still refuse. Although there are far more risky alternatives...We just didn't really mean to put you in this spot, Rukia-chan. We just hope that we're not manipulating you in our shameful requests, and its is not our intention to do--"

"It is not."

Violet eyes gleamed in determination as the younger Shihouin straightened her back for emphasis in acceptance of her coming duty. "I assure you, I am not pressured by any of this--and if I were, well..." she looked about sheepishly. "I wouldn't be here now. Although it is unexpected, I would also like you to know that I'm not doing this out of the Shihouin name or pressured by it, but I just feel..." the raven haired Shihouin bit her lip, embarassed at the words coming out of her mouth. She was never sentimental or emotional in front of her adoptive parents, but this occasion screams for it. And teh fact that it's true she was not doing this out fo duty--okay, maybe a little, but that was far pass from her motives anyways. It was also an opportunity for her to take larger responsibility...besides, it might be a little--_interesting_.

"I just feel like...doing it." Rukia lowered her head. She hated this. "For you guys and..." she tried to keep her tears in bay by clenching her fists. "For Hisana-neechan."

A comfortable silence filled the room as the warm arms of her mother enveloped her tiny body, and a small kiss to her forehead and a quick 'thank you' was heard through her ears. She could feel her father gently rubbing her hands as he said a quick 'We'll find Hisana-chan," in relief as she gave them an appreciating smile.

"Though we seriously have to do something with that chest--although small." Yoruichi broke contact, pointing at what to be considered a 'small valley.'

The raven haired looked down with an mocking glare, "Thanks."

"No worries, my daughter!!" Urahara ruffled her hair as he maniacally grinned at her. "I have the perfect invention!"

Rukia Shihouin age seventeen, to be married at the end of her high school year and to attend an all boys' academy, stared ahead in mortification as her very life whisked past her without her own control.

_'All boys acadamey huh? Might not be so bad if you could pass the testosterone test...Why am I digging my own cemetery...?'_

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

Well...hope that's good enough, next scene...hmm. The dean's!! and the first peek at Hueco Mundo. it should be fun. thanks for the revs, really appreciate it! :):)


	4. Chapter 4

Mirrors.

Something that Shihouin Rukia came put on her "I Absolutely Detest" list—which had been, not surprisingly, piling up since the start of last week. It wasn't like she had suddenly became a vampire and hissed at the mirror or anything, but she might as well do so at her current situation.

She was perfectly, as in her _father's_ words, "assimilated into a man."

Sure, the suit hid her figure, thanks to the immaculate invention, (stupidly enough, it was just a tight cloth) which concealed her seemingly non-existing chest. Her waist-length hair put up in a tight ponytail—giving her an ample bad ass, yet aristocratic look, that the ladies (or men) would die for. But what was interesting was that there were no facial changes…she just looked _natural _as a young man. Or maybe the fact that she could fool anyone that she's a man.

Though, it nevertheless, dampened her ego. _'What the hell does this mean? Do I look more like a man than a woman?'_

Although the only concealment that categorized her as a man were her eyes. Urahara figured that since they couldn't do anything waist down (and god forbid, Rukia nearly choked the man at the mention of artificial…you-know-what) they gave her this nifty eye contacts. Although she didn't really get its purpose, but Yoruichi explained to her (since after her immediate disposal at her father's suggestion by solidly knocking his shins) that it was for precaution.

Vague as it was, Rukia knew that Shihouin's have enemies, and it would be better for her to keep a low profile. That was why her attendance to Hueco Mundo served its purpose. Hueco Mundo housed the most talented…and also most targeted heirs of the nation. At this situation, Rukia was fit to attend in order to avoid outside factors that would surely, no doubt, attempt to kill her. Especially now that the merging of the Kuchikis and Shihouins after so-long a rivalry would cause immediate uproar and shock with other noble families.

The eye contacts were colored brown, which was, weirdly enough, made her seem…different than she was as a female. Although that aside, right now she still have something to do, something in order to pass the test of complete male supremacy—

"Rukia-chaaaannn!!" said father figure burst into the door without warning.

"It would be prudent to knock, if you so wish to keep your jaws intact, _father_." Brown eyes glared reflectively back at the mirror towards the blonde, grinning man, ignoring her threat.

"Mhm! As I thought! You have completely immersed yourself through manhood!" Urahara nodded as he rubbed his chin mulling over another possibility. "But I still think it best for you to acquire my latest invention, I call it the 'Fold-In Member—"

The raven head was saved by Yoruichi's entrance—who, smacked her partner forcefully at the back of his head, and further lessening the mental damage said contraption might inflict upon Rukia.

"For crying out loud, will you throw that away!!" yellow eyes flared in fury and disgust at the twitching blonde on the floor, as she looked back up at her daughter.

"Though, just like the idiot said," scrutinizing eyes scanned her up and down, and silently apologized and praised her husband's genius. "You look good…without knowing waist down, that is."

The younger Shihouin almost rolled her eyes, "Thanks, it's good not knowing what's below my waist."

"So, are you ready to go?"

Rukia looked down at herself. What more could she be ready for (except the "manhood' waist down that is)?

"Yeah…I think."

"Say it again," Yoruichi eyed her seriously, "From this point on, you're a _man_ now, Rukia."

Brown eyes gleamed in tenacity, and with a soft, yet firm voice—distinguishably like a young man's, "I am."

The purple-haired woman smiled and nodded back resolutely. "Good."

"Although I think my voice enhancer would be helpful too," Urahara peeled himself off the floor and handed the raven head a small device as he winked, "Just for emergencies, ne?"

"Yeah, thanks." Rukia nodded gratefully.

"Alright then, I guess you're all packed up."

Yoruichi looked about the bareness in her room (except for her overly large bunny assortments, which she had fought tooth-and-nail against her adoptive daughter to leave since it would cause a lot of suspicions) and with it her empty presence; the yellow-eyed Shihouin would certainly miss.

"Then it's time to go." Urahara smiled wanly as he turned away with his wife, giving their daughter the last seconds to say goodbye.

"Yeah…" brown eyes peered about her blank room one last time, as she clenched her fist and sighed deeply—she would miss it. But there was no way of turning back now, "I guess it is…"

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

She was sweating.

She could feel it.

The little drops trickling down her shirt in slow and infuriating motion that had Shihouin Rukia's already frazzled nerves even more irritated.

This was the first time. She had never been nervous. Already exposed to uptight parties and rich conglomerations, the raven head had already mastered the art of cool, collected and calm at the most unpleasant circumstances. As a Shihouin, Rukia defines the art of a perfect aristocrat, although only shown towards others—she never noticed that such manner of conduct was straining…

Or maybe the fact that four pairs of eyes bore through her expectantly.

Two of them being her adoptive parents who regarded her highly in front of these people…

The president and the dean.

Ah, dammit.

Why the hell did they put her in a situation so fast as to put up a front in her "mediocre" acting? And to the superiors of the academy nonetheless?! But the president, a man named Yamamoto Genryuusai, seemed benevolent in his _presence_, there was still an underlying strictness and supremacy, that just had Rukia's spine tingling.

'_Besides…I really don't trust that _that _beard is real…'_ The violet-eyed girl consoled herself with the fact that there was nothing to worry about, _'Remember Harry Potter, Rukia. Dumbledore was a compassionate, caring and kind man, you should be happy that he looked like a grandfather—'_

"Well?" the booming, authoritative voice echoed about the room, as the piercing onyx eyes literally snapped Rukia off her reverie as she gulped.

'_Happy (grandfather) feeling gone…' _

The brown-eyed gi—er young man, cleared his throat and dutifully squared his shoulders as repeating the lines and tips fed to him by his adoptive parents prior to the meeting. It would now do well to keep up his front and prove to them that _he _could take this.

"Yes. Pardon me Genryuusai-dono. I am quite overwhelmed and honored at the reality in which I am to attend your prestigious academy. Please forgive me for my lack of attention." Rukia bowed her head humbly smirking behind her well-rehearsed and flawless manly vocals.

"Indeed. It is wise for you to answer to your name at first call, Ryuuki Shihouin." He reprimanded as the sounds of shifting papers filled the silence.

The raven-haired young 'man' bit the insides of her lip. Ryuuki?! What the heck!? She did not expect…well, she did—but it would've been better that her "parents" had so graciously told her about the drastic changes or her personal information. Brown eyes momentarily connected with her fathers' as Urahara evaded the glare by innocently shifting his eyes, telltales of a hidden smirk behind his lips.

"So Ryuuki-san,"

She redirected her thoughts as her eyes met that of the deans'. A man in his mid-forties, with waist-length silver hair (she distantly wondered the academy's affinity to staff long-haired men, but quickly brushed it off—unfortunately she piles that lot) and warm presence relieved her a bit.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

At this the raven head pulled out something from her unfathomable knowledge of male normalcies (in which a week before she also bought a book on "The Male Specie" 101 under the practice of disguise. She never felt so embarrassed as the clerk winked at her and gave her number.) and began to string a series of lies that were hopefully, screamed her "manliness."

"Well, I am very adept to martial arts and kendo, sir." Rukia smiled politely.

"Ah, please, call me Ukitake-san," The silver-haired man smiled back at her sincerely, "Well then, I guess you could fit in quite well. Hueco Mundo is the reigning champ in the nation's tournament for kendo, judo, martial arts and the lot of sports. Do you do any sports, Ryuuki-san?"

"Ah, yes—soccer, and I also play tennis." She beamed and patted herself on the back. Soccer was—at least something she's good at, and avoided further male-on-male contact such as wrestling (she shuddered) or basketball, and tennis was a buffer sports for any of the more extreme sports.

"Oh! That's great! Then you would get along very well with Tou-chan and Uryuu-kun," the dean grinned as he clapped his hands in delight. "I'll see if they could take you in on the team."

Rukia was starting to like Ukitake-sensei. He seemed very open and patient, unlike—

"How are your grades, Shihouin-san?"

Rukia quickly turned her brown eyes back to the impending president as he pierced her with an expecting stare. Her grades…well, they weren't very…Hueco Mundo-quality—her mouth suddenly went dry. In fact they were average.

"Well," she coughed lightly, eyes pausing briefly towards her adoptive parents. _'Did you idiots think you could bribe your way to the most esteemed school in the country…dammit! I'm not doing all the work here, am I?!'_

"My grades aren't exceptional at best, but—"

"Genryuusai-sensei! Might I indulge you over the fact that Rukia is a _talented_ artist!"

Both Yoruichi and Rukia's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Was this man insane? She knew Urahara was getting edgy for the limelight, but she never knew that her father would go to an extreme for it.

She did want help…but not a _lie_!

Although she puffed up momentarily in pride…but that aside! She was supposed to be a dutiful student, not lie on her first interview with the dean and president of a very prominent academy!

Though the next scene was even more unbelievable as the president regarded her with raise brows and a soft-like stare—or a watered down version of his glare came back down to Rukia. Apparently, her father, as always, had hit a soft spot on people by all (illegal) means possible.

"Is this true, Ryuuki Shihouin?"

She almost gulped as those hard-bearing eyes examined her closely accompanied by her full name.

Rukia shifted her brown eyes. Well, it wasn't really far off from the truth. She could actually make miniature sculptures and pottery, but painting and drawing—Da Vinci and Monet was fortunate _not _to see it.

"Yes, sir. I-I could make sculptures and," she coughed turning away with a blush.

"Pottery and sculpture." her mother saved her as she brought a few "examples" of her work with her, just in case.

"These here—as you can see is the Shihouin seal," Yoruichi took out a couple of pictures. "And these are some of the fountains and statues erected in front of our house, and most of our kitchen amenities are carefully—and almost professionally made by her own hands."

"Hmm…" the dean and the president looked over the pictures, impressively nodding their heads.

"Ryuuki-san! These are amazing! Maybe you could make a statue of Yama-jii in front of the school and—"

"Ukitake." The almost threatening tone shut the dean up quickly, but still grinning up to her nonetheless.

"It is quite remarkable."

Rukia allowed herself to basked in the given praise, positively glowing in pride.

"A _so-called_ talent that still needs improvement."

And down the compliment goes…

"Hueco Mundo, as you may now, means Hollow World. It is a place in which we take young scholars and mold them for their future paths. So that they may leave this place, perfected, and full of not only aspirations, but to accomplish them in life." The old man peered directly at her through hooded eyes. "Are you prepared Ryuuki Shihouin?"

Rukia met his eyes equally, and giving her thoughts out loud in a solid voice. "Yes."

"Do you believe that everything you seek to become will be achieved?"

"Yes, I do."

"As a student, will you uphold to the expectations as a scholar of Hueco Mundo?"

"Yes, I will."

"Are you prepared to face challenges?"

"Yes, I am."

"Even if they found out you are a woman?"

"Yes, I am—" …brown eyes widened after a pause. Rukia clamped her mouth quickly as a whole minute of silence reigned in the room.

Crap…

"I see."

"W-wait, what!? You don't see anything, I—!"

"Ne! Yama-jii, do you really have to break the question with that?" The dean whined as he turned to the older man.

"It was going along great…" Urahara sighed as he turned away and Yoruichi blew out a heavy sigh.

"What the—I, but I thought—!"

Brown eyes looked over at her adoptive parents in a panic manner. What the hell?! How could the old man string her up so easy by a series of questions and reveal—scratch that—already _know_ of her true nature. This was bad!! If this was how their president perceived her so easily, then what of the students? She will be eaten alive!! What does she look like? Chick sushi?!

Though, apparently, her adoptive parents seemed to…her eyes narrowed in realization. "Wait—you both told—"

"You're acting is quite precise, Rukia—er, Ryuuki-kun," Ukitake smiled shyly at the gaping teen. "I think you will fit well in the men's society."

'_If you weren't a certain father over there, I would've disemboweled you already…'_ Maybe she hated this man after all.

"I'm so sorry, Rukia." Yoruichi consoled lightly as she smiled at her sheepishly. "But don't worry, only President Yama-jii knows of this, and Ukitake-san."

"Yes, my dear daughter! We thought it best that you could at least confide to people who knows about your true gender, besides, it would be difficult to keep a front, ne?" Urahara explained while edging closer to his wife and fearing the wrath of the younger Shihouin.

"You—knew, but then you didn't—"

"It was a test." Yamamoto redirected all discussions with a commanding tone. "You need not fear. Although your acting is a striking resemblance, it still requires development."

'_Gee, thanks for not noticing I'm a girl in the first place…'_

"But all it matters is how you present yourself. If your true nature be exposed…"

The intensity behind his next words made Rukia feel fear, if not, the first time in her life.

"It shall be your responsibility, and you will be expelled for fraudulence. Understood?"

So, she was going to be alone on this, huh? It was kind of stupid to her that they'd know about her true nature and were supposed to be the people she could "confide" into. Rukia straightened herself and gave the president an undaunted look, eyes fierce and head raised. She could do this. No Chappy Adventures' two-hour episode could stop her from this. And she'll prove it. (For the sake of missing said two-hour of Chappy episode)

"I understand."

"Very well." Yamamoto Genryuusai regarded her intently, trying to seek out her weakness, but finding none, he nodded as he stood up, hitting his cane resolutely on the floor with a loud thud.

"Welcome, Shihouin Ryuuki, to Hueco Mundo."

And thus starts the life of Ryuuki Shihouin into an all-boys' academy—Hueco Mundo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And there she goes! Hope you guys liked it! Next stop, a week-peek before school starts!! And possible character intros! Thanks for the revs again, truly appreciate it! :o :):)


	5. Chapter 5

666.

What more foreboding horrors such a number entail in Shihouin _Ryuuki's_ life?

Even the all-powerful meaning of the number stood against her battle of "living the ordinary life." She was either truly doomed…or just plain unfortunate to come across apocalyptic disasters in her everyday life, which should be spent in blissful normalcies of a seventeen-year-old maiden. Granted-though she's no longer a "legal" maiden; she still had rights to pursuit of happiness doesn't she?? But why? Why oh why was she such a curse magnet??

Regrettably, the thought of either doomed or plain unfortunate just goes perfectly hand in hand together, that it was at best, a series of coincidences—ordained by the gods themselves.

They were having a fit of laughter up there…she was damn well sure of it.

She could've been perfectly fine with the number 1408, 13 or 999 depending on which way you looked at it-those things were at least of the supernatural things. But 666?

Could you get anymore prophetic than that??

It clearly spelled a lifetime of misery, hell, cesspool and all those things she heard about while channel surfing and came across a gospel channel.

Anyways, that aside. Rukia was relieved over the explanation that there were only up to 730 rooms in Hueco Mundo. The 600 rooms and above contains the richest, gifted and the _gem_ of the academy.

While feeling damn proud to be in the 600's room, she still couldn't feel all flowery about her pad number, and it only served to lessen her light mood. But it did compromise over the fact that the 600's room was "Individual Rooms" (IR). Meaning that peace and solitude are within the confines of her very own room, and the lesser chance of her true nature being exposed.

'_Finally, a plus on my day…'_

Currently, she was having a tour of the academy grounds, and she was first taken to her dorms—which they called "pads." (this only served Rukia to be uncomfortable and laughed awkwardly, now that she thought about it-she have to be careful if the time of the month wishes to visit her. She was only thankful for her father's help on that area though.) Right now, they left her to her own devises and explore her room, while the dean and her adoptive parents took a walk and talk around the school grounds.

Fingering the keys in her hand, Rukia took hold of the handle and turned the—

'_What the hell…?'_

--only to be surprised to find the door open.

Great. What now? She hadn't even done anything and the school won't be starting next week and some creep had already sneaked in her newly beloved pad.

The raven head quickly slipped in quietly, mindful of the door's creak. It would just top her day off if she somehow happened upon a robber. Of course she's perfectly capable of handling it and kicking his/her ass, but it gave her doubts as to how robbers could come in at such a highly secured school grounds.

The room was quite decent. The first was the living room, there was a table between a reclining chair and two large sofas, and in the front was a plasma screen T.V. The walls were painted a cool green infused with yellows as it ran down the hallway towards the kitchen. It had a spacious marbled countertop and three smart swiveling chairs. In the middle was an island table and at the back corner was a table for five behind a humongous window overlooking the view from below which were the academy's forest stretching for miles. The carpet was, for the most part, burgundy colored and the carpet underneath the table was a ruffled beige-comfortable for the feet. Rukia walked over the kitchen…her kitchen—as she marveled at the stainless steel and smiled at the cheery top finished counters and drawers with gold handles.

It was home, and she reveled in it. _'Well at least Hueco Mundo isn't as tasteless as its name…'_

The raven head then turned back on her tour forwards on the hallway and opened the door to her right. White light quickly assaulted her sensitive eyes as sunlight poured out through the glass roofs of the bathroom. She looked in awe at the black marble tops of the huge sink, clean and pristine. The toilet finished with a flurry black top and black mats placed around it, complimented the sink. There was a separate shower in the spacious corner, and in the middle was a quaint old-English bathtub.

Her eyes swam in delight. _'I will soaked on this…I deserved it.' _

Peeling her brown eyes away from the obvious luxuries that she had already indulged for the whole of her life, Rukia slipped back out into the hallway and thought to herself that in might not be so bad after all.

And the last room at the end of the hall…she eyed the mahogany finished door. It would be the heart of her home for the next two years.

It was her freedom and solitude.

It was where she could shake off the confines of manhood and _be_ a woman.

It was a place that only labeled: _Rukia_.

Something that she will cherished and secretly watch her Chappy episodes, and indulge in Chappy accessories, and draw Chappy bunnies (even though many had told her she could not draw. Screw them.) and without anyone's (biased) judgment.

Rukia smiled, relief flooding through her senses, as she touched the cold metal knob—feeling all her worries disintegrate into…

"Oh…that's go…od…"

…nothingness. Yes it is good. She was strengthened over the fact that she could do this as long as she would keep her cool. Nothing bad will go…

"Lower…it's bet-ter lower…"

…down, or lower, whichever gravity goes first and she will fulfill all her—

"Mhm…you're…reeeaaa-lly good at this…"

Yes, she's really good at this—

Wait—What-What. The. Hell. Was. That?

Surely her brain was still functioning somewhere _off_ the gutter and taking its sweet time basking in the innocence—like the shingles of the roof, but never the gutter.

Rukia paused as she stepped away from her door and swiveled her head around. Was she hearing things now? Was the T.V playing porn or something? She was sure it was off when she came in—

"Ooohhh…put more into it!"

It was a male voice, that Rukia was sure of it.

This was just fabulous, people were racking the hay (her hay, to be exact) and without no shame in someone else's room no less!! What kind of whacked out school was this?! Where the hell do these people think they were? Jungle fever? The Savannah's mating grounds?

"I did! Will you just stop moving, it'll come down easier…" a gruff voice responded.

--oh…god. Was that…?

"Well if you do it more slowly it'll be better, dumbass!!"

"Whatever, I'll just—"

"Ah…aahh! Aaah! Slowly, stupid!"

Obviously, Rukia Shihouin was born, raised and educated as a _rightful_ female. And the male specie of the world was totally strange to her, but what she heard just behind her supposed room categorized her already limited knowledge of men to dwindle to none—alien—and _unnamable_.

Too much male bonding in Hueco Mundo certainly put the boys in a situation close to cannibalism. If there were no other flesh-proceed to crave your own.

It scared the shit out of her.

And her day had just gone from worse…to mentally and physically traumatizing.

Brown eyes stared at her room (the place of peace, freedom and solitude—turned sex chamber) a good full minute, as her jaw moved about with no sounds, gaping like a fish. And Shihouin Rukia had _never_-as she was accustomed, ever portrayed her 'wtf' face, even in the face of incredulity (except two inevitable and life-rocking news from the past month, which were permissible by all means).

But she snapped her jaw back in place and her eyes narrowed—the sounds still continuing in her room.

This was her room.

This was her territory (although still unmarked).

And _that_ room, sure as hell will be sanitized, disinfected and sterilized from carpet to ceiling.

No hormo-sexual bunch of guys would breed it for their…their guy-on-guy nest.

It was her room, dammit!!

And it was her rights to kick them out. She was not going to be chickened out because of two guys doing it in her room, of course not! Rukia Shihouin did not take this as an excuse, and it won't stop her from stepping forwards, grabbing the knob and yanking the door open, and protest her indignation…

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

"Aahh! That sure felt nice!" Yoruichi stretched her arms over her head and gave satisfied pops of her neck and back. "Got me so stiff just being inside."

"Honey, maybe you're just getting old—" Urahara received a blow in mid-sentence, as he cried dramatically, turning to the dean.

"See what I have to face, Ukitake-san! This woman had tainted my dear daughter, with her brute strength!"

"Well, Urahara-san—"

"Tainted!? Urahara, it was because of my influence that Rukia still kept her sanity intact and traumatized-free with all your inventive rejects."

"Rejects!? How rude!" Urahara huffed childishly as he took out his fan and glide it across his face. "Rukia-chan loves my inventions."

"Che, whatever." The yellow-eyed woman rolled her eyes, losing interest and not wanting to start a stupid fight with her husband as she looked back at their silver-haired tour guide.

"So, Ukitake-sensei, what exactly is Rukia going to go up against this school?" she queried curiously, wanting to know if Rukia should or could avoid any trouble.

"Well…" Ukitake rubbed his chin, "I would say that Rukia is a very exceptional actress. I myself couldn't believe that she was a woman when she came in."

"Yes, that is our Rukia-chan." Urahara murmured in agreement.

"But there are some things that she should look out for," Ukitake nodded, his eyes closed as he walked passed the couple.

"Ah, really?" Yoruichi raised her brows. "Whatever it maybe, I think our Rukia can handle it."

"Hai, hai!" Urahara enthusiastically chirped, having full confidence at Rukia's skill of acting. "She might stumble, but the girl is just too stubborn to give up."

"Hmm, that's a good way to look at things—"

"Yes of course! As caring parents, we have to be positive!"

"Don't force it, Keisuke." Yoruichi rolled her yellow eyes, knowing her husband who couldn't careless about people unless it concerns him.

"I just hope that she won't have trouble sharing rooms with another."

Said caring parents' eyes turned to each other…and back at the dean simultaneously.

"_WHAT_?!"

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

Hey! cliffiers!! Ah, what an effective way of ending a chappie. Thanks for the revs again, really a great encouragement! :):o:)


	6. Chapter 6

"Wh-what do you mean by sharing rooms?"

"What in the world!? Why is that?!"

And so both parents approached the subject cautiously as they fired questions to the dean who laughed awkwardly as he waved his hands at a placating manner towards the obviously 'caught-off-guard' couple.

"Well…you see this year," Ukitake felt the glare of the yellow-eyed woman as her husband leaned in rapt attention, eyes almost foreboding. "There had been a few cut-backs in budget—"

"Cut backs?! Are you kidding me? And why would school _as great as_ Hueco Mundo be in a financial crisis?" Yoruichi shot back sarcastically, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Ah…no, actually that is-only _temporary_."

"What does that mean--?!"

"Ne, honey, why won't you let Ukitake-sensei explain," Urahara smiled at his wife, and back at the nervous dean. "I'm sure Ukitake-sensei has a logical reason for such a change, ne?"

Yoruichi grumbled under her breath but relented, "Pardon me Ukitake-sensei. I just wished this had been informed to us earlier."

"Yes, of course. Our deepest apologies, but this had been issued only a month after the school let out last year." The silver-haired man breathes in as he prepared himself for an explanation. "You see, the school was intending to renovate the 100's to 200's room and unfortunately, the 600's room are the only ones that had spacious areas able to accommodate more people. It was to expected that the project be done before the coming school year, but the president had planned to extend it on all the rooms excluding the 600's."

The Shihouin couple nodded understandingly…but the fact of the matter still stands.

"So…You're saying that the 100's and so rooms except the 600's have to bunk with the people on the 600's pads, correct?" Yoruichi's eyes conveyed its disbelief.

"Precisely, Shihouin-san!" it did not add that Ukitake said it with such bravado.

"This is a problem…" Urahara mumbled under his breath, as his wife turned on him with wrathful eyes.

"Arghh!! How would Rukia—"

A distant scream was heard back where they left her…the 600's pad.

"Oh!" the dean's eyes lit in recognition, "I forgot, there are some students who came back early to move their belongings to the 600's pad."

Both Shihouin's faces paled as lines of distress could be seen hovering over their head. _'You could've told us that earlier…' _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She blamed the room number.

Honestly, she had been a good child, but why? Why did all the bad things happen to her? Did nature just felt like making her into one of those maggots in the animal channel? The ones who have to suffer in the cruelest ways and eat dead carcasses? Rukia was not sure if she wanted such a rich life as being a Shihouin and having a sucky responsibility.

What she was about to say after boldly taking a step, jerking her door open and proceed to preach about the indignities of such trespassers and their disgusting activities over her personal room—quickly _died_ in her mouth.

Dried, sniffed, zipped, croaked out.

Rukia was sure that she got the right room. Even though the room number itself wasn't pleasing to see or hear. But what she did saw and heard was something she didn't want to face.

She gaped at…_them_.

One a rough—well, actually they're both rough-faced, and looked like a bunch of thugs. And their hair color says a lot of that.

'_Who the hell dyes their hair bright red and orange?'_

A question in which Rukia would die trying to find, but obviously right now was not the time for such trivial discoveries. Now back to her newly found specimen.

The two guys were on her bed. Something that _ticked_ her off.

And shirtless. Something that greatly _disturbed_ her.

The first guy, having red hair tied in a spike and sort of pinapple-ish quality and with rust-colored eyes strong jaw and…_'Ara, are those—'_ funny tattoos that extend over his brows and hairline, but was covered with a matching red bandana. The tattoos spread over his muscular torso that was being bandaged by…

An orange-haired boy with deep frown on his face that Rukia was sure it was sculpted that way ever since he was born. His brown eyes in a way sort of complimented his hair, and Rukia noticed that he too was shirtless and had white bandages over his toned chest as his firm hands were around the red-haired guy's waist.

'_Ah…so that's—why."_ The raven head concluded the sounds from earlier and connected with the (non-traumatic) scene, but still…it was quite a compromising position.

"Who the hell are you?" the first boy, the one with the orange hair, greeted in annoyance, breaking the silence.

And Rukia Shihouin did what she always do best—opening her mouth. "Pardon, I wasn't aware that I had interrupted such an intimate bonding."

Both guys looked at each other, and down their position at the moment.

"What the fuck!?"

"I should be asking you that, Kurosaki?!"

Typically, both guys jumped away from each other in obvious disgust.

"Don't worry," Rukia intervened as she coughed, willing the image of two shirtless and apparently "busy" boys that she had just interfered. Whatever the hell they were doing…or _trying_ to do was beyond her—and she would close such a case out of her mind. "This…_indiscretion_ is—"

"Indiscretion!" the orange boy screeched, as he advanced on the raven head. "Listen, little shrimp if this gets out—"

"I think you're not comprehending what indiscretion means," the raven head squared her shoulders and coolly regarding the two. "I don't really care what you two do in bed, but please be more discrete—"

"B-bed—what t-the—?!" the redhead's mouth gawked in mortified silence.

"For you information, midget! If you have eyes, we were bandaging!?" the other screamed for emphasis as he pointed a gauze, antiseptics, clothe and—

Rukia saw blood—on her bed.

Oh hell no. Not only did they do whatever they did in her room…but even left a revolting evidence. It will not be forgiven.

Icy tones dripped with merciless retribution as brown eyes shifted with elegant aloofness. "If I had eyes and ears, it looks more to me as if you two are _lovers_." She cocked her head to one side; the next words dripping with sweetness, as she reveled at her audiences tripled embarrassment. "Do forgive me for my intrusion of your heated tryst."

A moment of silence as both individuals soaked up her "conclusion of their position."

Was he implementing…

Did he thought him-and him…

Did it?

"Are you fucking stupid!?" "I'll rip your head off, you shit!!" both boys—now labeled by Rukia "the berry lovers" since their hair color reminded her of fruits—lunged at her with vengeance...

"Ah! Shihouin-san!" Ukitake's voice could be heard outside, but followed with a loud crack and thud.

"Ru—yuuki!" Yoruichi caught herself as she stumbled on the 666 door (just after kicking in, since the dean was too slow with the keys) and eyes swerving at the end of the hallway.

"Mom-"

"Yuuuukkiiii!" followed with her annoying father who had found a fitting pet name in her name.

"Oh-Ryuuki-san," the dean acknowledged the bewildered trio. "I see you've met Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji."

"What's the meaning of this, Ukitake-sensei?" Rukia did not leave room for any insignificant circumvention of answers. She wanted to know why two unknown men were in her room doing god knows what (still refusing to accept their explanation of "friendly bandaging") in her room, and on her bed.

"Why is this little shrimp here, Ukitake?"

"Ah, you see--"

"Spare us the small talk old man, this kid ain't rooming here, is he?"

The three glared at each other venomously.

"_Obviously._ I refuse to room myself with men having fetish affinities of their own kind."

"Why you—"

"Wanna take this outside—"

"Er, well," the silver haired dean scratched the back of his neck as he stood between the three individuals. "The three of have you better get along now. I'm sorry that this would be short notice. But I want you boys to make each other feel safe and welcome. After all, Ryuuki Shihouin, will be joining you from here on."

…

Ah…

The three looked on in shocked, confusion and anger.

This was bad.

The clashing of two hot-tempered boys against a cold drama queen was going to be disastrous.

Just very, very bad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey there goes renji and ichigo, hope y'all liked it! thanks again for the revs:) :)


	7. Chapter 7

It was probably by some miracle that held the trio from killing each other in front of the Rukia's parents and Ukitake-sensei.

She was tired, furious, befuddled and going through every curse (in her head) and some that were unknown and not befitting of a noble Shihouin. Rukia just did not think this was her day. Hell, it might as well top the two of her worse (second to being married and attending _this_ school).

In short, Rukia needed to vent her anger…and soon before she combust and thrashed the place.

The two guys she just met and unfortunately had to room with for god knows how long—was just the perfect pastime.

Of course, as a model student, she'll have to do with first impression (and that was enduring her parents embarrassing goodbyes. Especially her father, who she had sent a quick jab to the shins to halt his "longer than necessary" embrace) and kept her cool throughout the whole event. Besides, she can't very well blow up her cover now, so Rukia will just have to rely on wits…which in this case, won't be too hard, since these two seemed stupid enough to comprehend her superior ingenuity—

"Oi, midget!" she was starting to absolutely hate the orange headed bastard.

"If ya gonna cry just tell them to take you back home." Never mind, maybe the red-haired porcupine rivaled the first in that agenda.

She turned back, mustering all her strength to stop her muscles from coiling for immediate action, and with controlled sweetness to her voice called out to them in response "Oh! Excuse me. I didn't know that you two were so anxious getting yourself all over each other again. Do you want me to lock the—"

"Will you shut up about that!"

"The hell's wrong with you!? We already told you that we're not doing anything!" Both boys exclaimed in heated unison.

"Of course, whatever you do in bed doesn't concern me—"

"That's it--!"

"You looking for a fight, midget!?"

"What's holding you back?"

Two against one, both males towered the smaller Rukia.

Ichigo Kurosaki was a fair fighter.

Being one of the best in his kendo class, he had always respected and admired honorable fighters. But the little shrimp before him was—in short, (no pun intended) seemed like a crime for him to beat the hell out of. When the midget stumbled on him and Renji—he was surprised. At first glance, the little man looked like a…a _girl_.

The pale complexion, pink lips and almost soft glow around him quickly screamed "What the hell is a girl doing here?!" in Ichigo's mind. But in further inspection, the guy just…_looked_ like a girl. Sure, the smooth and long raven hair tied in a pony-tail was a deceiving look of a girl, and his facial structure was too soft, unlike the usual guys. Glaring evidence too was that he doesn't have any of the revealing telltale chests of a woman, and he didn't have any tampered waist like a girl's (not like he was checking him out or anything. Eeww). It wasn't like he paid attention to other guys (hell forbid, that would just ruin his reputation, besides, it's not like he "swings" that way) but this one just seemed _different_. He can't really pinpoint it but he just chalked it up with one of those male's basic instincts thing.

Aside from that, what ticked him off more that having a small stature and girly-looks, this little shit had the gall to actually taunt him into a fight.

'_Hah! As if!'_

Renji Abarai had never seen such a beautiful boy.

Again, like Ichigo, he wasn't checking the new kid out or anything. And like Ichigo, he does not crave the same sex.

Though what this little bastard before them had just done something to really pissed him off.

He hated Kurosaki!

Renji didn't exactly know if the boy before them was really a guy since:

One: He looked too pansy and uptight.

Two: This guy had Ishida's sarcastically annoying tongue, while having some sort of feminine like quality to his jaunts, and had a soft tone to boot.

Three: The little ass actually wanted fight with them.

Either he was too stupid not to read the student's pamphlet (which stated him and Ichigo as one of the freshmen from last year that was champion of the kendo tournament) or the kid was all talk and no tact. That just doubled his anger at the newbie's audacity to actually challenge them.

"Forget it," Renji heard Ichigo sigh as he rolled his eyes pushing himself pass the new kid. "It's not my style beating up snot-nosed bastards who can't even reach my—"

Ichigo's voice was cut off short as the new guy swiftly jammed his foot under his chin, sending him backwards to Renji who watched the whole scene with wide-eyed amazement.

"Sorry. I think I could reach you pretty well up there, berry head."

"Damn…" Renji's eyes bulged as he tried to hoist up Ichigo, while the latter pushed him away , trying to retain some dignity over his bleeding…

'_He's bleeding_?' Renji's eyes widened in disbelief. Who would've thought that the little sucker could carry a kick?

'_I'm bleeding…?'_ Ichigo in the same bemused phase felt the blood dribbling from his bitten lip after the impact.

"What the fuck?!" the orange-haired teen turned incredulous eyes on the raven head, as he stood up and loomed over his defensive form. "The hell!? Didn't I say I'm not fighting someone as small as your scraggly ass!?"

"Didn't I say I can still reach you, strawberry boy?" the taunt made him snap as Ichigo tried to send his own physical jab at the little midget until Renji went in between them.

"Oi! Oi! Kurosaki, chill out, man! This kid's new here, might as well let him live a few good weeks before pounding him." The red head tried to reason as he attempted to hold back a furious Ichigo from arm's reach of the new kid.

"Let him live?! Might as well kill'im now to save the room for a shit like him to stay here—!"

"Gee, sorry to interrupt your desire for privacy—"

"Why you piece of--!!"

"Oi! Kurosaki! Get a hold of yourself and don't let him get to ya!" Renji shouted in between the orange-haired teen's assault. This was hard; trying to baby-sit these two would be hell. At this rate he had to take the mature figure and be the referee before they try to murder each other—

"Yea, listen to your wife, strawberry."

He did not just…

"I'll kill you!!"

The roles were reversed as Renji lunged at the little shrimp and only to be stop at Ichigo's insistence of not being worth getting his hands dirty.

Rukia was actually having fun.

Although the two guys she would be rooming with are uncouth, loud-mouthed and temperamental, there was nothing like the usual upper hand of her wittiness to always serve her amusement to no end. Even though life was not treating her well (quite the understatement) it was moments like these that Rukia was actually proud to have the ability of acting and the master of pissing someone off. She seriously thought that she should get awards for this. Besides that, handling two (idiotic) male-of-an-ape won't be too hard with her advanced—

"Oooiii!! Anyone roomin' here!?" a gruff voice in the door way alerted the trio as three sets of eyes swiveled in the direction of the new comers.

"It would be sensible that you do not shout your abominable presence," a cool smooth voice intoned quietly.

"Shut up! Why the hell are you here in the first place?! Aren't you a "royal" who should have his own room?" the gruff voice quipped sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, as you can see, I am to endure another year of your existence."

"You ass—"

"Can you two love birds move it!? I got luggage here!"

Rukia's brown eyes protruded in incredulity. She did not just hear three new voices announcing their appearance and the obvious intention of rooming here…did they??

"Ugh…another bout of idiots to join the lot." Ichigo bemoaned as he rolled his eyes, obviously in knowledge of the new people boarding the same room.

Rukia was too shock to shot back a cooment that went into the lines of "So you throw yourself in the idiot lot too?" but instead fixed her eyes on the dark hallway that soon revealed another set of three guys that would share the room.

That was it.

Rukia was convinced that she will no longer believe in any deities. What exactly was she in past life to receive the horrible events occurring in her life?

More importantly, how the hell could she keep up with not being discovered while sharing the room with five (genuine) males??

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soorrrry for the shortness, but thanks for the revs! :) :) guess the new three guys to share the room ne?? haha


	8. Chapter 8

"Uhh! Damn, someone's already here!?"

"Regrettably…"

"Oi!! The favorite senior of Hueco Mundo's here! How do you all—mother of-! Kurosaki!? Abarai!? How'd you get a threesome with a chick and didn't invite me—"

"Shut up! You freak!" Ichigo glared heatedly at the new comers.

"Man, why do they gotta room you with us, Kaien?" Renji groaned, rolling his eyes. This senior was potential trouble, and a notorious-no wait—a _very _bad roommate since the idiot always—almost never clean the rooms.

"Beats me…" the new guy named Kaien, a raven head with onyx eyes swiftly turned his head to a bewildered Rukia, "But damn, I don't think girls are allowed—"

"He's a guy, Kaien."

"Guy!?"

"Who's a guy? Everyone's a guy here you dumbass—"

"Astute observation."

"I know that—oi! What are you—what the—what's a chick doin' here?!" two new comers popped their head in. the first thing that caught Rukia's eyes was the bright blue hue of his hair and deep cerulean eyes.

'_Great…I have red, orange and blue…all I need is green, yellow, purple and indigo and I'd get the whole rainbow.'_ Rukia thought aimlessly, gawking openly at a tall blue-haired and spiked boy who had turquoise—_'Why in the world does he have eye shadow?'_

She felt like one of those dead zebras in the African Savannah.

Seriously, these people rivaled her father when it comes to "observing."

It's not like she was an unknown specimen, although right now she might as well be labeled the "in between the sexes" category—which also very well translates to alien-ish product of unprecedented circumstances that landed her in a situation close to—

"Hn, must be surgical."

Rukia turned her head to, _'Eh…? Where the—_'

"Where the hell are you looking at?"

A pint-sized elementary school kid met her disbelieving eyes as her mouth ran off, "Look who's talking, puberty haven't even hit you yet."

"Damn you—"

"Now, now, Tou-chan—"

"Hitsugaya." The shorter boy, with strikingly white hair and icy blue eyes gritted out and glared at the other raven head in the room who gave him an affectionate pat in the head.

"Right, of course Tou-chan," Kaien nodded unassumingly and intently turning towards Rukia.

"Now, I believe introductions are in order," the raven head smiled up at her and thrust his hands, "Shiba Kaien, but you may call me "big brother Kaien" if you must, or if you want to be formal, just Kaien-nii-sama is fine too."

"Pfft, child molester." The orange haired teen in the corner mumbled, remembering the first time Kaien stumbled on the freshman kendo locker, and took pictures of them to _post _on the daily newspaper, (specifically of him as one of the freshmen who entered into the championship). It was Ichigo's most horrifying experience.

"Stuff it, Kurosaki. I could still sell those pictures, you know."

"Ugh!! You asshole! I swear I'll—"

"Too late for that Kurosaki. He already made his months allowance by selling it in eBay." Renji nodded sympathetically. He was actually bribed for silence, but it seemed now was the time to come to the truth.

"What the hell?!"

"Who would buy _your_ photos anyways?"

"Forget about photos," the blue-haired guy rolled his eyes, feeling left out at a rather stupid conversation, and brought out a bokken out of nowhere. "How 'bout I kick your ass now, Kurosaki!?"

"Hah! The tournament didn't prove my superior skills to you, eh?"

"Bullshit! I'll kick your ass and red piny over there!"

"Speak for yourself, Bluey!"

"Well," Kaien ignored the proceedings of the trio battling and being usual idiots, as he faced a baffled Rukia who kept one eye behind the raucous in the living room. "Bluey over there is usually named Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Believe me, don't even try saying his last name, Bluey is fine—"

"I heard that Kaien! After I'm done with Kurosaki and Abarai here, I'll kick your ass too!!"

"He's usually constipated, so don't get too close—"

"Shut up!!"

"I could tell that this would be a dreadful year," the bored tone floated through their conversation as cold blue orbs pinned Rukia with a suspecting glare. "I doubt you could live through it."

"Ah, and this one's Tou-chan—"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, to you." The shorter boy glowered icily at their senpai who waved it off with a smile.

Rukia raised her brows. This Toushiro guy seemed confident, yes. And she strikes him as the very observant and keen type that she needed to look out for, but nevertheless, he didn't seem to be as impulsive as the other three—

"Hey! No double hits! That's cheating!"

CRASH!

"There's no whining and all that cheating is fair in the war."

BANG!

"You mean there's no fair in love and war, right?"

"Put a pipe in it, Shakespeare freak!"

"What's that got to do with anything!? You blue dye #40!!"

"Hey, don't throw me off the loop!"

She was totally going to enjoy her year here. Do catch on the immense sarcasm.

"So, how 'bout you, pretty-boy?" Rukia raised her eyebrows at the expecting two pairs of eyes, who were seemingly experts at tuning out at the apparent noise. Must've mastered it over time. Rukia bit the sides of her lip, no harm in acquaintances, It's not like they'll jump her at first greeting, right?

She hesitantly reached out her hand for a shake with a manly practice ease, "Ryuuki Shiho—"

"Great!" Kaien slapped his back as he twined his arms on her shoulders, while the latter shuddered in contact at the close male body contact. _'Does this guy ever heard of space bubble?'_

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Ruki!"

"Er-it's Ryuuki—"

"It's useless to tell him your name as he is too stupid to use them."

"Aww, Touchan. Come now, I think you're name fits you perfectly, just because your girlfriend calls you that—"

"She's not my girlfriend!" the white-haired boy bristled as his cheeks flamed in indignation.

"You got a girlfriend?" Rukia raised her brow superciliously at him.

"I know, don't you just feel jealous?" Kaien nodded next to her, rubbing his chin contemplatively.

"Well, not if she's in the same elementary grade—"

"Elementary?" a vein protruded from his forehead, "How many times do I have to tell you!? I am not in elementary!"

"Ah so you do accept you have a girlfriend?"

"I-ah—!"

"Nice one, Ruki." Kaien elbowed the still unnerved Rukia, "Looks like this will be one fun year!!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Toushiro bowed his head in defeat, accepting another year of shame and cruelty of fate.

Crashes and yells of the "rainbow trio" (now changed to occupy bluey) issued in the background as Rukia tried to entangle herself from this situation…especially Kaien who was blabbing off who knows what about schedules that didn't include him in chores.

Although she might get along with Kaien, she still had to be careful.

The phrase "keep your allies close, but your enemies closer" still applies to this situation. No matter how weird it was.

'_I just have to be careful…No harm done, Rukia. You will be fine…you will survive—'_

BANG!!

"Who's fucking bunny-chained luggage is this!?"

"Dammit! Throw it off to the side, I almost tripped!"

CRASH!

Oh no.

They did not just…

Her bunny suit case…!?

Rukia blamed her parents (specifically Urahara),

Damned her roommates.

And hell if she can't score a punch with the two who massacred her favorite bunny luggage, there will be certain circumstances that they would learn sooner..

A year of terror will now ensue in Rukia's life.

Especially the one concerning about their rooming arrangements.

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

Sorry, my comps going on a viral disease and it keeps turning off whenever i use microsoft so i had to do with going to library, which those damn kids hogged! But i hope to get the next chap soon. Thanks again for the awesome reviews! you guys are the coolious! the guys who guessed tou-chan and kaien, you're right! good job! :) tho i guess you didn't see grimmjow comin eh? lol


	9. Chapter 9

Why does she feel like she's always getting the shorter end of stick in life?

Literally.

These people do not even comprehend basic human's need for space. She was a freaking girl, for crying out loud!!

Well, it's not like they know _that_…and Rukia would fight tooth, nail and occasional fists and feet to prevent such a thing from happening, even if that meant severe beatings of her designated roommate.

"Alright! Does everyone have their sticks?" Kaien grinned up at them after stopping the potential thrashing of the place (by the rainbow trio), that was effectively taken into halt by Rukia's none too _delicate_ 'divine punishment' for discombobulating her bunny suit case.

"Why the hell do we have to do this??" Renji sighed, as he glared at Grimmjow, Ichigo…then at the little shrimp with a killer kick. He was still sore at his rather high blow to his chin, and knocking him off towards the table which he received a huge bump from.

"I agree." Toushiro glared heatedly at the only senior in the room. This stupid idiot thought he was a genius and decided to take everything in _his _stride.

"I ain't rooming with any of you bitches!" Grimmjow hmphed as he turned away, currently pissed as he was restrained from beating the daylights of a girly-kid monster in the room who blew out his shins.

"Well apparently, it seems that none of you will get their hands off the other—"

"Shut up! Don't say it like that, you pervert!" Ichigo rubbed his bruised head that was drop kicked by a certain midget in the room (and he was _not_ pertaining to Toushiro) with the girly looks.

"Obviously." The midget grinned slyly up at him, "Kaien, it would be prudent to keep red piny and orangey in separate rooms because they can't—"

"Shut up you—!!" "Want me to kill—"

"Now, now guys," Kaien placated, hiding an amuse smirk, "Just because Ruki-kun here discovered your rendezvous it is his own opinion, and the two of you have gotten close in the kendo locker—'

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence Kaien—" Ichigo threatened venomously, remembering the same day he took those photos in which he pushed him toppling towards Renji in a not so innocent position.

"Or I'll skin you all the way to your bones…" Renji finished, the two emitting an immense 'intent-to-kill' aura direct at the—

"Kendo locker?" Rukia's brow shot up, obviously wanting to know what occurred, as she prompted the question by turning her eyes up to the oblivious (of his own death) senior.

"He he he," Kaien nodded and almost keeping in his gleeful chuckles, "I'll tell you later."

"I look forward to it," Rukia gave a thumbs up. The two were already potential danger to the "berry lovers" as both pointedly ignored the death threats and planned on destroying their reputation and damaging their dignities.

It was official.

Rukia and Kaien would make a troublesome pair with their quick shot back sarcasm, wit and dangers of blackmail (all of which both have the advantage on the remaining roommates) and it only strengthened it by their unspoken alliance.

The remaining four felt a shiver down their spine as both raven heads had (unananimously) took the role of "we-will-twist-and-traumatize-your-life-forever." It would be one scary force to go up against.

"Can we move on, so I could start unpacking?" Toushiro grinded his teeth together, a vein popping on his forehead. He truly needed to work on his patience if these people still were able to break his 'pissed off' record of five minutes.

"You're right Tou-chan," Kaien ruffled his head, "I'll make sure you don't end up with the molesters—"

The intent-aura to kill intensified silently as the increase in powers were still ignored, their bodies kept in perfect to keep from attacking. It would not do for their pea-brained minds to comprehend, so Ichigo and Renji felt that frontal attack was uneccesary…besides, Kaien was a pretty strong opponent, and the boy-girl clearly puts his point across with heavy blows to their heads.

"Mhm, it's better to group yourself with people of the same constipation problems—" Rukia added her two cents.

"What was that—?!" Grimmjow stood up, bokken gripped firmly in hand. The little guy was pushing it!

Toushiro kept quiet, counting to ten in his head and went through his Zen methods, unaware of the ten counts equals to ten veins popping in his head.

"Okay, okay!! Now, now—let's not get our testosterone get the best of us—"

"Kaien, would it be too much to ask for you _not_ to repeat that word again?" Renji was hoping for a (_hopeless_) compromise.

"Just don't say it!!" Ichigo bristled.

"What? It's good vocabulary. Or you wanna know about estrogen—"

"We don't wanna know!!" all brightly colored boys echoed in unison, lines of distress running down their faces.

"Alright then! If you're all too eager to get to your rooms," the raven head senior breathe in deeply and smiled broadly, carefully watching the reactions' of each boys. "In the count of one, everyone should open their palms to see if they got matched with the people with the same colored stick. And that person would be your roommate."

Hueco Mundo's elite pad rooms have at least three rooms (library, main bed and storage) but they were all turned to accommodate the people from the 100s rooms to 630s to share. So in one room, there would be two individuals. Luckily, Hueco Mundo was able to finish other projects such as establishing individual bathrooms for each designated room in another building, thus at least relieving Rukia that bathrooms were limited to only two people…at least it was not the whole six of them.

"Three,"

Rukia's palms were unconsciously sweating. If she rooms with Kaien or Tou-chan, she _must _be extra careful. Although they're okay and seemed to be in the same higher level of thinking…she still had to be very aware of everything and anything that would keep her identity secret.

"Two,"

If she rooms with any of the rainbow trios…well let's just say she wouldn't have to use enough brain power (since she'd already dubbed them stupid) but rather brute strength, but still, she shouldn't think of it as an advantage. You never know when one of them might "accidentally touch" her in a way that—

"One."

Everyone opened their palms, and looked up at each other.

"Red—" Renji's eyes twitched, glaring at his roommate and the one who planned the whole ordeal-probably base on their hair.

"Blue…" Toushiro sighed and accepted another torturous year of common stupidity.

"Blue?!" Grimmjow threw a furious look at the little bane of his existence to share a room with.

"Red!" Kaien beamed and slapping Renji in the back, happy to have such a clean freak roommate…now he doesn't have to clean anything.

Rukia's eyes widened…

Ichigo stared at her…

"So, so! How 'bout you guys!?" Kaien grinned as if knowing this would happen.

"…Orange…" the two simultaneously gritted and frowned at each other, and hmphed as both turned the other way.

A bad combination that would string several disastrous events.

"You better stay out of my way, midget."

"Same to you, I don't abide same-sex relationship—"

"You fucking--!"

"Alright!! Good job you two! Now let's get to unpacking and knowing each other more!!" the raven haired senior sing-songed as he went in between the two, sliding his arms over their shoulders. "As they say: the more the merrier, and love and peace makes the world go 'round!!"

"Put a sock in it, Kaien."

"My respect for you deteriorates."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Apologies for the late update. Damn you Trojan virusssss!! Dieee!!

Please review…

and thanks for the last reviews! Love'em! :)


	10. Chapter 10

KKLLLCCKKTT!

Was this really necessary?

KKKKLLLCCCCKKTTT!

It was damn annoying for sure though….

KKKKKKKLLLLCCCCKKK!

Rukia's hands twitched as she read the same lines of the pamphlet over and over again starting with "Hueco Mundo is honored the best academy in the world last year for its outstanding students…"

KKKKKKKLLLLLCCCKKKKKK!

"Hueco Mundo is the best the world can offer…"

KKKKKCCCLLLLCCCKKKTTTTT!

"Hueco Mundo is filled with talented scholars that will be a sure success in the future of their life…"

Whoever the hell wrote this must've been dying…

KKKKKCCCCLLLLCCCCCCCKKKTT!

'_That's it.'_

Rukia closed the hardbound pamphlet (why it was a "hardbound pamphlet" she didn't know why nor care, except Hueco Mundo was a total brag about being the _best_), thick with a chapter of "Welcome to Hueco Mundo" and "Rules in Hueco Mundo" or the "Programs and Classes in Hueco Mundo" and so on…Besides it does serve to be a good throwing object.

The raven head squarely hit her new roommate in the head with eyes close, but in full impact.

KKKKLLCCC—"Oww!! What the hell!?"

"I should be asking you that, strawberry boy."

"What the fuck?! You don't have to hit me with this—" Ichigo stopped and picked up the Hueco Mundo pamphlet and cringed in memory…last year they were unknowingly tests for this crap in the first day.

"Will you stop that racket? It is ruining my concentration." Rukia glared at him icily and stood _almost_ dauntingly at the foot of her bed, looking down at the other teen, as she raised her brows. "And what are you doing with that tape?"

"It's a boundary, as you can see 'oh-mighty-I-know-all-shit-Ryuuki-dono,'" Ichigo rolled his eyes sarcastically, pointedly ignoring his roommate.

The raven head, curious, bent down and cocked her head, smooth hair sliding in motion "And why is that?"

"I—" the orange-haired teen backed away an inch at the visible proximity and the thought of "_girl_" kept passing to his mind. Ichigo immediately blushed, but pushed away such stupid thoughts as he glared back at his roommate.

"Obviously I don't want you roaming over _my_ place. This is my room and I have as much rights that you stay the hell away from me—"

"Funny, it's not like I'm going to _violate_ you—"

"V-v-v—" he was almost turning purple at his anger.

"Oh, wait. I remember, you only violate red piny—"

"Don't say _violate_! You idiot!" Ichigo smacked her swiftly on the head but not too hard as his natural male instinct screamed "don't hit a girl!' (too hard, that is). "This boundary is for you to stay the hell away and not bother me!"

"That's stupid." Rukia intoned duly, but opted to glare at him instead while rubbing her bruised head.

"And why? Do you have any other idea you could come up with—hey!"

The raven head settled herself comfortably on Ichigo's bed, swinging her legs to and fro as she tested the bounciness of his bed. "Why is your bed so freaking hard?"

"_Why are you on my bed_?!" Ichigo screeched taking long strides as he attempted to pry the boy off his bed, although not knowing what to do as he further settled himself by lying down.

"What the heck are you doing!!" Ichigo almost exploded as the midget continued to intentionally or unintentionally annoy him.

"Familiarizing," Rukia nodded in an almost experimental manner.

"Fa-fa-familiarizing?!" Ichigo blushed, but quickly pushed such scary 'Keigo-like' thoughts away. _'Dammit, he's a guy, Ichigo! Guy! Don't tarnish your reputation by thinking stupid things!!'_

"Hmm, you must have backbone problems…" the raven head concluded and sat up, punching the mattress for its durability.

Well, technically he does since he's father had always bothered him every morning with ambush attacks that was more or less served to kill him rather than "train my son for manhood" crap that his old man kept blabbering about, but he's not about to tell the embarrassment of his family (especially his father) to some ass who has a knack for pissing him off.

It was a relief that he knocked his father unconscious before rushing off for the next train. God knows what the old man could conjure about him rooming with this pretty boy…Ichigo shuddered.

"At any rate taping the room in half is the dumbest I've ever seen anyone do." Rukia deadpanned, snapping her roommate off his disturbed thoughts.

"And I suppose you have better ways of—"

"Get along."

"What—?!" Ichigo took a step back. Was this midget who could land a kick worthy of Kenpachi-sensei's _praise_ seriously said for them to "get along?" Ichigo was tempted to ask if he had dual personality or something.

"Although I don't mean as close as red piny—"

"Shut up! It's not like—"

"Of course you don't have to tell me the details,"

"Arghhh! Alright, whatever—"

"Good, then the rules are the fact that you are not to touch my stuff,"

"What the hell do you think I was doing?"

"Don't snore."

"I don't."

"Clean up the room after yourselves."

"No shit."

"And we are not—at all times, to be in the same room,"

"Well yea—wait, what??"

Rukia gave him an obvious stare, irritated over the fact that this idiot could not comprehend the simple matter of setting up their room rules. "What I mean is that the purpose of this room is for you to sleep, get clothes and sometimes-but not always, do your homework here."

…

Quiet silence filled the room as Ichigo absorbed the final rules of the room.

"The hell!?" the orange haired teen exploded, "This is my room as much as yours! I'm not going to live like some dog—"

"For your information this room was originally mine—"

"Midget, I think you're forgetting the fact that we are all rooming in one pad!"

The two stood almost nose-to-nose with each other, as both tried to assert their dominance over their rooming arrangements. After much glaring and glowering, the two decided to end the childish fight in a mature manner by turning away.

"Very well, proceed with your idiotic conquest to tape the room," the raven head ordered nonchalantly, picking up her book and sitting herself back down on her bed.

"Heh, you don't have to tell me, midget—" WHAM! "Owww!!" the hardbound pamphlet slammed back up at Ichigo's head.

"Rule number one: I will not tolerate name-callings," brown eyes promised retribution and the orange haired teen was suddenly reminded of that line with the hell hath no fury with a woman like a woman scorned. But of course this guy_ is_ a guy. There was no need to complicate matters with putting his face with a girly expression.

Ichigo decided to go back to his work, but not before issuing his own rules, "Rule number two: Books are not to be used as weapons in _any_ way." He smirked to himself, knowing the added word "any' would stop the shorter-girly boy to find loopholes to his concept…

Too bad, Ichigo only limited them too books…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So…what do you think about our new roommate?"

"What?"

"Ruki-kun," Kaien grinned, "Don't you think he awfully looks like a girl?"

Renji's brows rose as he quickly turned away and blushed. "Kaien, did summer dull your taste because you can't find a girl."

"Oh, please. I know you think that he's pretty cute—"

"Shut up you—"

"Ahahaha!! I was just kidding!" the senior put his hands up in mock defeat, "But seriously, that kid and I had good chemistry going…"

"Man, don't tell me you're falling for him. 'Cuz let me tell you now I'm not g—OWW!!"

"That's not what I meant, you dumbass!" Kaien's brows twitched as a vein popping in his forehead, while keeping a strained smile on his face. "Face the facts Renji. I'm just happy enough as it is that he "resembles" a chick."

The red head looked at him with brows shot up all the way to his tattooed brows. While Renji admits that the new guy does have an uncanny resemblance of a chick, he wouldn't go as far as to think that he really _is _one. Besides, there were some other men that looked like guys, right??

"I think you're _seriously_ twisted…"

"Hahaha! That's why I'm lucky to have you as my roommate!"

"Can't say the same for myself. You better clean up after your ass, Kaien!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The raven head disappeared from the room. "But hey, I'm serious about the new kid…there's just something—off. Then again, it would be one great surprise if he really is a chick."

"Tch. Like that little punk's a girl…" Renji muttered, still feeling the kick on his shins. It would be one hell of a monster woman to be able to kick that hard. Even though he has the face of a girl, what really counts or to be qualified as a woman was the upper "valleys" and what's below the waist.

Renji nodded to himself, satisfied that the simple answer was presented at hand (with very little and stupid male conjunctions about the female specie). And that was enough of a fact that Ryuuki Shihouin _is_ a dude.

It was highly unlikely that a girl was disguising herself as a boy to attend their school because of ridiculous reasons that doesn't really make sense…

Right??

Of course…and there is a perfectly good reason why the red head thought that Ichigo was just a lucky bastard rooming with him…

'_Wait—oh no. Why the hell did I just sound like _that_ Kaien!?'_

Renji shook his head in dismissal. This was what one suffers when rooming in close influences with the idiotic senior!! _'Why the hell should it matter to me that Kurosaki is rooming with that impulsive pint-sized brat??'_

Besides…it's not like Ichigo got lucky just because he's rooming with a pretty boy.

And said pretty boy_ is_ definitely NOT a girl.

Right??

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Again sorry for the late update. Now my Microsoft's goin loco!! –sighs- must get this fix soon. But thanks for the lovely revs I really appreciate them, so please keep'em comin' :) :);)

Now for my thank you's on reaching chap10 with great reviewers: Red Princess, buloy, DFB, Byakuya Sama, kiwwi, sphinx. Miss.Sunday, vidii, None, doozey, syringa vulgaris, TennantFangirl, phoenix, satomika, nejiskura, Nastasha, DevianHollow23 and DanceOfTheWhiteMoon. Props and thanks for all:);) Happy Readings!


End file.
